Meyangan state election, 2071
} | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Stephen Pham | Jaclyn Pei | Ash Groves |- ! align="left"|Party | Conservative | Liberal | United |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 28 April 2067 | 15 December 2066 | 27 December 2067 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 20 seats, 39.18% | 8 seats, 15.55% | 15 seats, 30.82% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 24 | 12 | 11 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 4 | 3 | 4 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 968,082 | 496,893 | 437,436 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 43.31% | 22.23% | 19.57% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 4.13% | 6.68% | 11.25% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- ! ! Fourth party ! Fifth party ! Sixth party |- | | align="center"| | align="center"| | align="center"| |- | | width="25%" | width="25%" | width="25%" |- ! align="left"|Leader | Mai Tiyaki | Trent Logan | Aaron Acereia |- ! align="left"|Party | Greens | Liberal Democrat | Mojang |- ! align="left"|Leader since | 3 May 2071 | 11 September 2068 | 10 July 2068 |- ! align="left"|Last election | 0 seats, 1.78% | 2 seats, 2.48% | 2 seats, 3.80% |- ! align="left"|Seats won | 3 | 2 | 2 |- ! align="left"|Seat change | 3 | 0 | 0 |- ! align="left"|Popular vote | 82,257 | 53,442 | 98,798 |- ! align="left"|Percentage | 4.42% | 3.68% | 2.39% |- ! align="left"|Swing | 2.64% | 1.20% | 1.41% |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Meyangan Legislative Assembly after the election |- ! colspan="2" align="left"|Political groups | colspan="2" align="left"|'Government (26):' }| } | }} Conservative (24) }| } | }} Liberal Democrats (2) Supported by (3): }| } | }} Mojang (2) }| } | }} Reform (1) Opposition (26): }| } | }} Liberal (12) }| } | }} United (11) }| } | }} Greens (3) |- | colspan="4"| ---- |- | align="center" colspan="4"| Electorate map after the election ---- |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Premier before election' | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|'Elected Premier' |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Stephen Pham Conservative | align="right" colspan="2" style="width: 25%"|Stephen Pham Conservative |} A state election was held on Saturday, 18 July 2071 for the 29th Parliament of the Craftian state of Meyang. The incumbent centre-right Craftian Conservative Party government, led by Premier Stephen Pham, was re-elected for a second term against the opposition centre-left National United Party, led by Opposition Leader Ash Groves. The Liberal Party of Craftia, led by Jaclyn Pei, overtook the NUP to become the Official Opposition. Results } | align="left"|Craftian Conservative Party | align="right"|968,082 | align="right"|43.31 | | align="right"| 4.13 | align="right"|24 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Party of Craftia | align="right"|496,893 | align="right"|22.23 | | align="right"| 6.68 | align="right"|12 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|National United Party | align="right"|437,436 | align="right"|19.57 | | align="right"| 11.25 | align="right"|11 | align="right"| 4 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Greens | align="right"|98,798 | align="right"|4.42 | | align="right"| 2.64 | align="right"|3 | align="right"| 3 |- | | align="left"|Liberal Democrats | align="right"|82,257 | align="right"|3.68 | | align="right"| 1.20 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Mojang Democratic Party | align="right"|53,442 | align="right"|2.39 | | align="right"| 1.41 | align="right"|2 | align="right"| 0 |- | | align="left"|Craftian Reform Party | align="right"|48,281 | align="right"|2.16 | | align="right"| 0.94 | align="right"|1 | align="right"| 1 |- | colspan="8"| |- | | align="left"|RUC–LA | align="right"|21,682 | align="right"|0.97 | | align="right"| 1.23 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 1 |- | | align="left"|Other | align="right"|28,388 | align="right"|1.27 | | align="right"| 0.28 | align="right"|0 | align="right"| 0 |- ! align="left" colspan="2"|Total ! align="right"|2,235,238 | colspan="3"| ! align="right"|55 | |} }} }}